Mobile devices such as mobile phones have become ubiquitous over the past twenty years. The number of mobile devices used worldwide is estimated to be in the billions. Many telecommunication companies offer promotions that are targeted towards upgrading to a new model of a mobile device. Commonly, the offered promotions enable an individual to trade in his or her current mobile device in order to receive a credit towards the new mobile device and/or a service plan. Typically the process of receiving the credit begins with a visual inspection of the current mobile device by an employee at a retail store. The employee may be tasked to perform the visual inspection by determining the make and model, and inspecting one or more aspects of functionality in addition to physical defects before deciding on a condition of the phone. Depending on various factors (e.g., the number of customers at a retail store, staffing issues, ordering a mobile device via the Internet, etc.) the process may not be started and/or completed, or may be subject to human error. In some instances, the individual may end up not submitting their current mobile device and thereby forfeiting the credit. In those instances, the mobile device may be stored at the individual's home only to be disposed of at a later point in time.